What Could It All Mean?
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Sometimes, life gives you little signals. It’s up to you to interpret them. RonHermione. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.

A/N: Characters' thoughts in italics.

* * *

**What Could It All Mean?**

Ron woke up, yawning. _Now that was a good dream_, he thought. _Just me and this girl having wild sex. Damn, I wish I could remember who she was._ He looked at his sheets. They were soaked with white liquid. He shrugged. _Oh well, the house elves will clean it._ He got up and got dressed. Harry was also getting up.

"Morning, Ron."

"Hey Harry."

"Ready for another school day?"

"Oh no, don't remind me," Ron groaned.

Harry laughed, and they walked down the stairs.

"Hey Ron!" They saw Hermione running towards them. "I gotta tell you something. I love- AHHH!" she screamed as she tripped on the carpet. She stumbled and hit Ron, landing in his arms.

Ron groaned. _What a clumsy girl._ "Here, you take her." He shoved her towards Harry.

"I don't want her!" Harry said indignantly, shoving her back.

"Oy, Neville…catch!" Ron threw Hermione towards Neville, who was just walking down the stairs.

"Huh?" he said sleepily. "AHHH!" Hermione crashed into him, knocking them both to the floor.

"You ok, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry clutched his stomach. "Yeah, I guess so. No harm done."

"Good. Let's get breakfast, shall we?"

Harry brightened. "Yeah, I'm starved!" They walked out the common room door.

Hermione got up, dazed. "Dang, what happened?" she muttered. _Oh yeah, the common room. Must have taken a spill. Clumsy me._ She stood up, smoothed out her robes and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. She noticed Neville on the floor.

"Oh, sorry Neville," she apologized as she made her way to breakfast.

Unfortunately, Neville couldn't hear her, as he was out cold.

* * *

"Ronald." 

Ron woke up with a start. He was in Divination, and by the looks of things, he had fallen asleep while Trelawney had droned on.

"Uh, yeah." He tried to re-gather as much dignity as he could. He hated being embarrassed in class. _Damn, I wish Harry or Hermione were here. This class wouldn't be so goddamn boring._

"As I look into my crystal ball, I can see your future, Ronald."

_Oh, this should be interesting._ "What can you see?" he asked tiredly.

"I see…your future. I see you getting married…to a close friend." The class giggled.

Ron's ears turned red. _Curse her!_

"Who?" someone blurted out.

"…someone with eight letters in their name…" she continued.

Ron thought. _Who has eight letters? Let's see…Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville…nope, they're all guys. I hope it's not them._ He shuddered. _Girls, girls, girls…Lavender! Eight letters! Yes!_

"…and also," Trelawney added, "her name starts with an 'H'."

_WHAT? Damn it._ Ron slumped in his seat. _Just when I thought Divination was getting fun. I don't know who it could be. This class sucks ass._ As Trelawney moved onto another topic, Ron went back to sleep_. I'll have to give this some thought after class._

* * *

_It's not like Ron to miss lunch_, Harry thought. He had been waiting for a good five minutes, but still no Ron. Hermione came and sat down.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Hermione. Have you seen Ron?"

"Nope."

"Dang. I wonder where he is."

"Yeah, he's usually here by now," Hermione noticed, concerned.

"He's been acting kinda funny lately," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I mean…sometimes he talks in his sleep and wakes me up in the middle of the night. In all these years, he's never talked in his sleep before."

"What does he say?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Nothing really, mostly just gibberish. Sounds like "my knee", or something like that."

" 'My knee'?"

"Yeah, he just keeps on repeating it over and over while moaning. Sometimes, he adds the word 'her', so it's 'her my knee'."

" 'Her my knee'" Hermione repeated. "That's two possessives in a row. That boy's grammar is bad even in his sleep."

She went back to her soup. _Damn, that's weird. I wonder what it all means. Oh well._ She shrugged and kept eating.

* * *

Ron walked into the prefects' bathroom to take a bath. Hermione was already there, getting undressed. 

_Damn, just my luck to take a bath at the same time as her._ Ron was looking forward to some time alone to relax and maybe think about the Divination thing. Those plans were shot now. "Hey 'Mione. You taking a bath too?" he asked.

Hermione turned around and threw her shirt on the floor. "Yep," she replied. _Damn, I can't believe I got the rotten luck to take a bath when he's taking one. I suppose it would be rude of me to leave now, though. Ugh._

They both finished getting undressed and got into opposite sides of the large bath.

_Dammit_, she thought as she lathered up her breasts. _Just had to get paired with him as a prefect, didn't I. What idiot thought it would be a good idea to put the two of us together? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind…_

"So," Ron broke the silence. "How was your day?"

"Oh, alright, I guess. I took a bit of a fall this morning, but other than that it was fine. How were you? I noticed you weren't at lunch. Harry and I were worried about you."

"No," he replied. "I was in the bathroom, actually."

"Oh?"

"No, not that, Hermione! I was not…masturbating. Get your mind out of the gutter." He rolled his eyes. _Honestly, girls…_

"I was just thinking about something Trelawney said to me in class," he said.

Hermione scoffed. "Why would you take anything that bitch says seriously? I wonder why you even took that class to begin with."

"I dunno," Ron muttered. "It sounded important at the time." Now that he thought about it, it did seem kind of stupid. _Damn Hermione for always being right._

Ron got out of the bath and started getting dressed. Hermione then got out, dripping wet.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind waiting up for me?" she asked, still naked.

"Sure, got nothing else better to do," he said, pulling his shirt over his head.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Hermione greeted as her and Ron walked into the common room. 

"Hey guys," Harry replied, not looking up from the book he was reading. "Where were you?"

"Oh, just taking a bath together in the prefects' bathroom," Ron said.

"Mmm. Anything else?"

"No. I mean, what else could two people of the opposite sex do in a private bathtub?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, good point," Harry muttered, uninterested in the conversation.

"Well, I guess I'll turn in," Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess I will too," Hermione said. "Night, Harry."

"OK, see you guys," he replied, turning a page.

Hermione walked up the stairs to her room. _Damn, there was something important I was supposed to tell Ron this morning. What was it?_ For the life of her, she couldn't remember. _It must have been important, cause I was up all last night deciding whether or not to tell him…oh well, whatever._ She walked into her room, put on her pajamas, and went to sleep.

Ron walked up the stairs to his dorm. _I wonder if I'll have the same dream tonight_, he thought as he got dressed. _Ah, who am I kidding, I've been having the same one for awhile now. Never changes. This is gonna be good. Wish I could remember the girl, though._ He turned off the lights and got into bed. He thought of the good things that would surely come in the next few minutes, and in the darkness, he smiled.

**The End**


End file.
